Perry Meets His Match
by chosenone1994
Summary: (AU, post-OWCA Files) One day in Danville, a self-proclaimed penguin agent from New York visits and requests Perry to meet him for a friendly fight. The platypus has never been challenged by an agent outside OWCA, so he decides to test his combat skills against the mysterious challenger after a shorter day at work than usual. Rated K-plus for fight scene.


**I thought of it, and after posting my first fight story, I'd figured that Perry would match up well against another animal character I like from another show. This was the result and I think it worked out well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Perry Meets His Match**

After another day of OWCA agency work had passed, albeit a shorter one than usual, Perry the Platypus was on his way back to the Flynn-Fletcher family household when he got a text message from a mysterious client coming from his watch. He took a glance at it and read the following…

 **I've heard so much about your combative skills as an agent. You may not recognize me, but I seen you before in photos. Though me and my friends might proclaim it myself, I'm also an agent too. Meet me underneath the sewers of Danville so we can have a one-on-one.**

 **SkipofNYCZoo**

The client revealed their name to some extent, going under the alias "SkipofNYCZoo", at the end of the message. Perry pondered about what the message and the sender's name meant.

 _I guess someone from New York City knows about my time in the agency and wants to have a spar to test their ability against mine. This should be interesting…_

He looked at his watch to see that he had hours to spare before he needed to return, so he decided to head down into the sewers and find the client who sent the message.

Once he got into the underground sewers, Perry walked on solid ground in one of its hallways for a few moments before coming to a right turn. He took it and saw a penguin midway through another hall, posing with its flippers on its hips, as if expecting someone to arrive. Perry walked toward the penguin, who then spoke with a deep male voice.

"So you've arrived, Perry. That's who you are, right?", he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Perry replied. "I guess that means you're the one who knows that I work for OWCA from some extent, and that you came from New York. What's your real name?"

"I'm Skipper, and yup, I am the one who sent that message." Skipper the Penguin then held out one flipper while adding, "It's a pleasure meeting you here in Danville!"

Perry obliged with Skipper's action, shaking hands with him, and the penguin continued their conversation.

"I hope you have some time to fight with me. I want to see and feel firsthand how well your combat skills match up towards mine."

"OK, but I have to warn you," Perry continued, as he got into a fighting stance, "you'll be dealing with one of the elite agents in OWCA when it comes to hand-to hand combat!"

"I won't be worried one bit, pal!" Skipper replied as he also dropped into stance. "I'm also skilled in fighting, so no need to go easy on me!"

The two agents backed a couple of feet away from each other, while they locked their eyes at one another, each with a smirk on their face.

"Alright then pal." Perry said, who then taunted Skipper with a wave of one of his hands.

"Bring it."

They jumped in the air toward each other, both of them outstretching one of their legs to launch a kick. Each of their outstretched feet collide and when they got back on ground, they begin throwing punches and kicks which are initially blocked and evaded with ease from one another.

Moments into the fight, Perry exchanged punch and kick, one after another to Skipper, who was struggling to guard, until one strong kick broke his protective stance. Using this as an advantage, the platypus used a unique combo by spinning to hit his opponent three times, first using his tail to hit the penguin commando in the face twice, and then finishing with a spinning kick to send Skipper reeling a few feet across the hallway. He landed roughly on his back, and looked up to Perry, now beckoning him with a wave of his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, surely you're confident in winning our duel, but I've got a few moves of my own you've yet to see, or in this case, _feel,_ " chatted Skipper, also with a grin on his face."

He ran toward Perry and launched himself into the air to throw a jump kick. The teal platypus blocked it, but immediately had to block a barrage of karate chops (since Skipper had flippers as hands) and kicks that came afterward. One kick from the penguin commando eventually broke Perry's guard, allowing his opponent to land a karate chop twice; one to his stomach, another to the face, and then finishing with an uppercut to send the platypus agent flying into the air. The momentum of the uppercut forced him into a backflip, and landed harshly on his stomach. He got up without difficulty however, and continued the fight.

As several more minutes went by, it appeared that neither fighter was gaining an advantage. Both of them were locked in a close match that was destined to end as a narrow win for the victor. Perry and Skipper were now getting tired however, so they had to wrap it up soon. They decided to catch their breath by getting out of their fighting stances, stand straight, and have a little conversation first.

"Wow, you've really put up quite a fight so far, Skipper!" complimented Perry, who was breathing heavily along with his opponent.

"Thanks, Perry. You're also one to be reckoned with!" replied the penguin commando.

The two fighters got back into their fighting stances and continued chatting, but their topic moved toward winning.

"But we're not done yet! The last one standing wins, and I'll be that one left!" Perry said with confidence.

"Sorry pal, but you'll be the one biting the dust soon," Skipper replied with a smirk on his face. "You'll see!"

With that being said, both of them were determined to knock out their opponent to win, but only one would accomplish that feat.

Perry and Skipper began once more to exchange punch after punch, and kick after kick, hoping for one of them to get fatigued enough to make a crucial error in order to deliver the knockout blow. A few moments later, Perry attempted to deliver a roundhouse kick to knock out Skipper, but the penguin had enough energy left to crouch out of the way and throw two karate chops to send the platypus into a dazed state. Skipper then crouched once more to charge up a powerful kick that would end the match.

"You're a goner now, Perry!" he said

The penguin commando then unleashed a spinning jump kick that made contact with one of the sides of Perry's face, sending him reeling a few feet across the sewer hallway. He eventually lands on his back roughly and was rendered unconscious, unable to fight further.

Skipper had come out as the victor of the hard-fought match! He walked over to his defeated opponent and commented on the close win.

"Whew! I barely managed to beat you that time," he said while dusting his flippers in victory.

Skipper crossed his flippers and waited patiently for Perry to regain consciousness. Once he did, he sat up, gazed up toward the smiling penguin commando and looked down, while frowning in defeat, knowing that he lost the match.

"You were close, Perry!" said Skipper. "Don't be too sad about it!"

The platypus smiled in return, reassured from Skipper's comment and the penguin held out one of his flippers to help his opponent up. The two then went toward a wall and sat down for awhile, reminiscing about their excellent bout.

"Drat! I nearly had stole the victory from you there, but you managed to give me one awesome spin kick to put an end to that thought. That was one outstanding fight we've put up today!" complimented Perry.

"Thanks, Perry!" replied Skipper. "I was getting rusty on my combat skills, so kudos for your great fighting display there, even though I won."

"No hard feelings, pal. I really enjoyed fighting you."

The two shook hands with each other, showcasing their newfound respect for one another by their close battle that they had.

Moments later, Perry and Skipper recovered enough energy to walk to an exit of the sewer, a ladder to the surface. They stopped a few inches to the exit and had one last conversation with each other before departing.

"Before you go," Skipper asked, "can you visit the New York Zoo one day and visit me and my penguin friends?"

"I'll be happy to do so," answered Perry. "My family is willing to travel out to the Big Apple soon. When we meet again, I'm sure I'll win in our next fight!"

"OK buddy. I'll see you later! I wish I could climb out this ladder, but people here in your city might find a penguin like me to be put in another zoo here! I have my friends to go back to, so I'll have to take the ladder near the airport so I can get home to New York. Until next time!"

Skipper, knowing that he had little time, ran across the hallway to a turn and was out of Perry's sight. The teal platypus climbed up the ladder and was on the surface of a street in broad daylight. He thought of his new friend, their recent sparring session, and smiled.

 _It appears that I've met my match today._

* * *

 **I'm sorry if you wanted Perry to win. He did win in my last story featuring him though, so he had to lose here.**

 **I hope enjoyed this story though!**


End file.
